Convict Chase Part 1 I Can Take You Alive
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Luna and Dianthe are playing Convict Chase.D is the officer and Luna is the Convict.Luna needs to escape from her.Who will win? A/N: makings of a real chase, but no back-up .


**hey fanfiction ppl.**

**this is my first ever death note short story. which means it will have less then 10 chapters and the chappies won't be as long.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own death note or its characters. i owm the title, the plot, and the ocs.**

**Pairings: there will be none. **

* * *

><p><strong>1. Kitty's Plan<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

At the Wammy's House, located at Winchester, England, the children were playing outside, expect for two teenage girls named Katherine aka Kitty and Dianthe aka DD (A/N: after the aka are Katherine's and Dianthe's aliases for Wammy's, and from here on out Katherine is going to be called Kitty and Dianthe is going to be called DD).

"I'm bored Kitty," DD said lazily.

"I am too," was Kitty's response.

The two teens stayed quiet a little longer, until Kitty was struck with an idea.

"He~y~, DD I got an idea, do you want to hear it?"

DD's response was nodding her head.

Kitty told DD of her idea.

"Fuck yeah! I'm in," DD exclaimed.

"Okay, we will begin in 1-hour," Kitty said.

With that Kitty and DD exit the Wammy's library and headed into their own respective rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>~DD's Room~<strong>

DD went inside her room and lock the door. Then she headed for her closet and started to rummage through it.

Articles of many clothing and objects are being thrown across the room.

"Ah-ha," DD exclaimed.

D gathered all the items she need and head towards the bathroom that is attached to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kitty's Room~<strong>

She went into her room and locked the door behind her then head towards her closet.

Kitty start to rummage her closet and throwing items all over the room.

"Ah-ha," Kitty shouted, happily.

She gathered all the required items that she needed and head towards the bathroom that was attached to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 hour later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Kitty got ready before D, so she head towards the unused part of the house.<p>

This part used to be depressing but once Kitty and DD found out, they turned the unused rooms to jail cells and solitary confinement rooms.

Kitty went to the furthest jail cell on the last upper level of the house **(A/N: remember the house has many levels and there is also stairs around the house) **and went in.

Kitty has dark blue, thigh length hair with molten gold eyes **(Kitty's Pic : h t t p : / / i m a g e s 2 . f a n p o p ****. c o m / i m a g e / a n s w e r s / 4 7 5 0 0 0 / 4 7 5 8 7 0 _ 1 2 6 9 6 1 0 6 0 3 4 6 2 . 3 r e s _ 3 0 0 ****_ 4 4 3 . j p g )**. She is wearing black cat ears and tail (**A/N: the same one in Kitty's pic)**. The ears and tail are her own creation with fake fur. They are mechanical that can move by her emotions and/or brain waves making her seem like a real neko demon. Her clothing consist of slightly baggy white and black stripped pants and shirts, the shirt are slightly off her shoulders and the pants have a hole in them so the tail can go through. They are like what jailers used wear when they did their time.

Knowing it will probably be a while for DD to reach her jail cell, she laid down one of the bed cots.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 10 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p>DD <strong>(Pic of DD : h t t p :  / w w w ****. v c h a r k a r n . c o m / u p l o a d s / 1 1 4 / 1 1 4 8 2 9 . j p g**** )** made her way through the mazes of solitary confinements and jail cells.

D is wearing the cop clothes: blue pants, black belt, short-sleeved blue button-up shirt that is tucked in, a police badge pinned on the shirt on the left side, a cop's hat, and flat-laced up calf length black boots.

She has her black waist length hair in a ponytail so none of it is in her blue eyes.

Officer DD finally made to the cell that confines convict Kitty.

"Hey sexy little kitty," the cosplay officer greeted seductively.

"Why hello office. What brings you here?" the cosplay convict neko asked seductively.

"Just a routine cell check," Officer informed her prisoner.

Then the black haired female officer left.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kitty's Pov~<strong>

"_Hmm… so I get a cell check. I wonder if I can use that and when she brings my meals to my advantage,"_ I thought in my head.

I looked around at my surroundings to formulate an or some escape plans,

Repeatedly looking at my surroundings, I came up with only one escape plan. But when I remember the layout of the prison, guard shifts, and the placements of the cameras, I came up with many possible escape plans.

I gave a small giggle and went to lay on the upper cot that was across from barred door.

"_This is going to be fun. You better watch yourself tomorrow officer because I'm going to escape from this so called 'inescapable' prison." _

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed.<strong>

**i'm already written a portion of the 2nd chap.**

**review plz. thnk u.**


End file.
